1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement and a method for producing a camshaft comprising a shaft and a number of cams pressed thereon having the features of the preamble of the independent claims.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous method for producing camshafts by pressing cams onto a shaft are already known. For example, WO A1 01/94802 describes a method in which the shaft is treated by plastic deformation at the positions provided for the cams, whereby accumulations of material are formed, a cam is pressed onto this position whereby this material is deformed by the cam and the cam is fixed on the shaft.
EP 462 081 B1 describes an automatic machine for force-fitting cams onto a camshaft. The cams are guided via a feed channel to an assembly seat located on the work table of the automatic machine. The shaft is then inserted into the hole of the cam and lowered. If the cams are to be arranged in different angular orientations on the shaft, the shaft is turned about its own axis in the automatic machine in a computer-controlled manner. The shaft is not rolled between the pressing steps according to this document.
DE 28 38 995 A discloses a device for assembling a camshaft which contains a rotary table and a cylinder bearing the camshaft which moves the shaft through the cams located on the rotary table. The cams are fixed on the rotary table in dies. The number of dies corresponds to the number of cams for the camshaft. The dies are brought into the desired position before assembling the camshaft.
In practice, however, it has been found that the known construction is complex and handling is difficult. The costs for purchasing possibly one previously described indexing rotary table are very high. Also changes in the number of cams for the camshaft to be constructed or changes in the angular position of the cams make the handling of the indexing rotary table difficult.